After The Jump(Sequel to too young to compete)
by Sisters of Story
Summary: Kayla and Icy Just jumped from the plane. But what happens now? Click this story to read the adventures of 8 year old kayla and her ally Icy. Sequel to Too young to compete so please read it before you read this story or else you might get confused.


hey everybody! The sequel to too young to compete is up, and this is it! Be sure to read too young to compete BEFORE you read this story, or else you might get confused. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I pulled the string on my parachute. Icy did the same. We landed in a forest with thick trees, rustling leaves and lots of rocks.

"What are we going to do?"I asked Icy

"Well it'll be just like the games. We'll try to find shelter, food..."

"But we didn't have to find shelter!"I exclaimed

"Well, you practiced in training."

"No I didn't! I completely ignored that station"

"Well then..."

"Maybe I shouldn't have jumped"I said to myself, worried.

"Well, let's figure out where we are"Icy said"I think we're by district 12. No other district has forests like this"

"Well, let's go find shelter.". We found a willow tree with a split trunk and an umbrella of leaves hanging from about 10 feet high all the way to the ground.

"This'll be good."Icy said. We gathered wood and wedge them in the split part of the trunk. We make a small ladder that leads to the platform we made and another ladder that goes to the very top of the tree.

"This is the best shelter I've ever made."I said

"Agreed"said Icy."Let's go explore. We need food and I want to know my surroundings.

"Okay. Let's go that way"I said, pointing deeper into the forest. We walked until we found a small abandoned cabin.

"come on, let's go"I said. Icy looked unsure before I said"we're not in the arena. There're no game makers to trap us."After that we went in. It was a pretty nice cabin. it had a fire place, which we quickly lit, a bed, a table and some suspiciously fresh looking game.

"Gale, no! Don't..."I heard a feminine voice say as the door opened. A tall 29 year old man (this is 12 years after the 74th games, which katniss never participated in) with brown hair and a bow slung over his shoulder walked in. A 28 year old woman walked in after him. She had long brown braided hair and a bow in her hand as well as a quiver of arrows on her back. The man spotted me and froze.

"Y-your that 8 year old that won the games"he said. he turned to Icy "And your that dead crazy girl"

"Gee, thanks"said Icy sarcastically.

"Well, yeah, that's us."I said

"Why are you here?" said the man, Gale. He turned to Icy"How are you alive?"

"I'm alive because I got hit in the shoulder, not the heart and we're here because they would execute me if they found out I'm alive and the capitol probably hates Kayla, just for her age."said Icy. "By the way, are we in district 12?"

"Yep. The one and only. Want a tour?"Said Gale

"Umm, I don't think we should go in public."I said.

"Oh. Good point. By the way, I'm Gale and this is Katniss. We illegally hunt to feed our families, since most are poor in 12 and we're to young to mine and get money." Katniss shoulder bumped Gale and hissed "Why'd you tell them?"

"They have to find out eventually. Besides, why else would we be here"Said Gale. Katniss looked a little uncomfortable, but introduced herself.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen. My sister Prim was reaped 12 years ago in the 74th Games and didn't make it."She said.

"I'm sorry. The games are a tough place. I know what it's like to loose family. I'm an orphan."I said

"I heard. You said it on live TV" katniss said.

"You guys looking for a place to live?You can't stay in the woods." Said Gale. He had a point. We couldn't stay in the woods forever.

"Hey Gale. Remember Twill and Bonnie? They mentioned something about district 13"said Katniss.

"District 13? But that was obliterated 87 years ago!"I exclaimed

"They think it's re-built, but under the surface. They say they're looking for the perfect time to make their grande entrance"said Gale

"So you want to take us there?"I asked.

"No. We can't leave, but if your looking for proper shelter...consider it."said Katniss.

"Icy?"i asked

"No."she replied.

"But there'll be food, training, a real roof over our heads"I said

"No."She said, but she seemed sorta convinced to go that time.

"Well, think about it. I'm only 8. I can't live in the woods forever. please, consider it."i said

"Maybe"She said.

* * *

Hey guys!(and girls). Welcome to the sequel to Too Young to Compete! i hope you like it. Please read Too Young to Compete if you haven't! Please review with any questions, comments or suggestions! Also be sure to read my other story Supernatrual!


End file.
